Reaper
by ragelane
Summary: Jacob goes out one night only to wake up in the back seat of a van, drenched in blood and sitting on ice. Next he finds himself flung onto the ground, looking up at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, "Help me.." was what came out…. SLASH/MPREG
1. Lurking Thoughts

**Author Notes:** So I know this might piss people off but don't feel that way! I did not forget about Alpha's Chase! I have been trying to write but every time I try, I can't finish a sentence, I'm just waiting for a bit of inspiration and while that happens, I decided to write another story that popped into my head. I have no clue what I'm doing half of the time, I just writing whatever is up there in my noggin. Anyway I hope you guys like this and feel free to question and curse me out but do not curse me and send ninjas to my room…-shudders- just don't!

I'm just giving both views of the boys so you can see how they are and how they got there. And yes it is short BUT! There will be flashbacks, as I believe that is how things are processed in the brain….therefore yes.

Now read dammit!

**Rating:** The entire story is probably going to be Rated NC-17/Mature. Mature for future smut.

**Disclaimer:** See the thing about this is that I had a dream that I totally was responsible for Twilight, but then I woke up and Jasper stared me in the face and slapped me silly with a flash of annoyance, claiming that he was tired of my weird vibes and that he knew I totally stalked him. So in totality I do not own Twilight, because if I did, there would have been a lot of boy kissing boys and less helping helpless human girls…..

**Summary: **Jacob goes out one night only to wake up in the back seat of a van, drenched in blood and sitting on ice. Next he finds himself flung onto the ground, looking up at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, "Help me.." was what came out…. SLASH

**Chapter Title: (**Teaser Chapter) Lurking Thoughts

**JACOB POV**

Now that I think about it, this wasn't my biggest mistake of the night, it may have been a quirk in my problem but it didn't put a dent into my future like the rest of the night had….

_Earlier that morning._

I sat on my bed, in some baggy sweatpants, leaning to one side, resting my elbow on my knee as I used that same hand to towel dry the mop of hair I had. Shaking my head harshly I rolled my eyes at my friend's half-assed attempt to make me consider going to a party they were just "dieing" to go to. Peeking up through my lashes I looked at Embry and Quil, my two best friends and the two most annoying guys you would ever meet.

"Jake. JAKE! Jake!" Embry whined even though he knew full well I could and was listening to them. Angling his head to the side was my first signal that he was going to try and tackle me, he never had let that habit go once we quit middle school football and it was what alerted me when he was going to tackle or try something idiotic. I waited until I saw his left calf tense before hopping off the bed right as he dove for me, only catching his face into my mattress as me and Quil busted out laughing as Embry lifted himself off the bed, turning around his face beet red and he was glaring. He was so cute when he made that face and I couldn't help but walk to him and hug him tight, shaking him a bit before I felt him loosen up and start laughing as well. I squeezed him once before I let him go. Anyone else would have freaked out by a guy hugging them but we were like brothers and if we couldn't hug each other then there wasn't a point in saying we were family, right? Taking a step back I stated the favorite phrase we just loved to use,

"No Homo!" I pushed him again and he pushed me back, shoving against my dresser, I leaned against it and sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll go." I knew I would regret it but I couldn't let my boys down. Quil, who had been texting on his phone non-stop, looked up and cheesed, but went back to texting.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked agitated and snatched his phone away, scrolling through his text messages, seeing as they were all from a girl, I handed him back the phone and raised an eyebrow, still waiting on an explanation. He saw his friend purse his lips and roll his eyes.

"It's this girl I've been seeing, she's in college, it's her party we're going to." he said in all one breathe and now I understood why he was making an effort to make me go and he just further answered my internal question, stating, "and she has like 2 friends and their cougarish, ya know. So, Dammit you motherfuckers owe me, so now is the time to pay up." he said with such conviction that I couldn't even laugh, I just turned and started to dig into my drawers for something to wear for the day.

_Later that night. _ Now this, this is where I should have shoved my love of brothers out the window and told them to fuck off….

After hanging out all day with Embry and Quil kind of made me antsy but I just wanted to get this day and party over with, so tomorrow I could hang out at the house all day in my boxers, eating cereal and watching TV. Since my dad, Billy and his best friend Charlie Swan, would be fishing all day, I could have the house to myself. I know most kids would try and throw a party or some dumb stuff like that but when your dad's best friend is also the Chief of Police, it doesn't bode well to do anything out of the law, without worrying for your well being. Anyway, here I was in the back of some truck, with Quil and his so called girlfriend driving, while I and Embry, sat in the back, watching the miles of road, aligned with trees, taking us further into nothingness. We thought it was all a joke until we saw that we were entering a community with houses and stores, I guess we were right outside of the Port Angeles, the houses reminded me of those movies that the frat houses were all on one street. We pulled up to one; the shingles on the roof were painted blue and looked brand new. Figures because the rest of the neighborhood looked pretty richey rich for me. Sighing I unlocked the door and opened it, sliding out the Escalade, shaking my hand through my hair as I looked up at the house, I had a bad feeling and it wasn't that "you're going to twist your ankle tonight" weird feeling it was more like "say bye to your ass," kind of weird feeling. I felt something hit my shoulder and brush past me, looking up I saw Embry give me a weird look, tilting his head toward the house, eyebrows raised on his face. Huffing I started after him, following him to the house that smelled like rich people, if that even made sense.

Stepping into the large house I saw tons of people bustling around with drinks in their hands and in fancy get up clothes. I sighed and looked for Embry, after a couple minutes of walking around I spot him talking to a girl, or better yet mauling her face off with his mouth as Quil is doing the same with his date, I sighed and started to walk toward them before something huge stops me from moving. Looking up, I glare at the guy blocking my path, he looks sinister and should be a gothic event for the devil for all I'm concerned. Straightening up I glare at him and move past him only to feel my wrist being grabbed to hard I gasp out loud. Too quick to keep count I feel something solid pointing at my back and I knew that if I survived I would always listen to my weird little feelings. Dragging my eyes from my friends, I try and look around for a weapon, but before any idea pops into my head, I feel him lean down to my ear level.

"I wouldn't think of that kid." he stated simply, as if he was disagreeing with me on my music choice. A that moment he started to drag me back toward the front door, before I could even get a scream in, he jerked the barrel of the gun behind my head making me look up to see two guys near Embry and Quil as they kissed the girls, oblivious to what was happening.

"Do anything stupid and you'll just end their lives too, I don't need three bodies tonight but extra money is always appreciated, would you like to donate?" he snapped at me, and I could feel his sneer grow with a smile as I held in a whimper and shook my head. I closed my eyes and silently said goodbye to my family and friends inside of my head as I followed my captor backwards, outside of the house. When I felt him stop, I sighed and planned to turn around but soon all I felt was something blunt hitting the back of my head next all I could see was blackness as I felt my body hit the ground and the was last thing I remembered before I woke up in the back of some smelly van blinking frantically because the bright light of the sun was peeking through the badly painted windows, looking around I noticed for the first time that I was freezing and weak, feeling around with my fingers I felt the ice and then all my nightmares came through when I heard a thick accent call that we were almost to wherever the hell we were going. I tried to move my head but stopped trying after it felt like it break from just the slightest of pressures, as my eyes strained I noticed a red contained attached to whatever I was in, but paying closer attention to it, the red was moving, swallowing the bile that rose in my throat, I gazed at my arm and saw the needle that was attached to a tube that streaming red fluid from me to that blasted container. I felt my breath become quicker and my head become lighter and before I could think of anything else to do, I opened my mouth and let my lungs do what they do best, blow air out of my body to produce a voice, and I screamed that air out as hard as I could. I felt as the car jammed up as if someone hit the brakes too hard, I should have shut my mouth but I didn't, I was going to die but not like this, I'm too young this can't happen to me, I didn't do shit to anyone. And instead of screaming "ah" I let a "fuck you" come out as the van smashed onto its side and I felt my body fling about the box-tub thing I was in, until my body flung out and landed where the door was. Not being able to move and hold to anything due to lack of blood in my system, I couldn't help myself when the van was lifted or it felt that way, and chucked somewhere else. During this short period of time I saw rather felt, when my body flew forward, breaking the front window, going through said window, following the air as I spun and spun, becoming dizzy, before I hit the ground with a loud thud. And again for the second time in my life, I knew this was the beginning of a certain end for me. I was too weak to handle any movement, too drained of emotion besides my blood to handle anymore abuse, I never considered myself weak but there was no other way to explain why I wasn't fighting back, my father always taught me to fight back. Letting my head fall to the side, I closed my eyes and took shallow breathes, hoping that my end would come sooner rather than later, because I couldn't take anymore of this shit.

I heard bangs and thuds, feeling the earth beneath me shake and before I knew it, I felt a breath on my cheek. It was cool and made me whimper as I fought the urge to cry, knowing this was death itself coming to collect me, why the fuck was I so special, he had to come himself, the fucking bastard, I'm a fucking kid ya know, I-.

My ramblings were cut short as I felt something rubbing along side of my face, down into the crook of my neck. I heard them suck in a breath and then I felt something scratching my skin, my ears perked up when I heard a distant shouting but cut it short when my head was moved bringing my face from the angle it was in, which was a relief as I felt my neck creak from the position. A freezing cold hand cupped my cheek, and if I was correct the hand was trembling, I felt fear and anguish flow through me and I knew for some unknown reason it was coming from the person or whatever that was hovering above me, slowly I opened my eyes, only to close them quickly because of the blinding light again, but this time the light was almost shiny, as weird as that may sound. Trying again, I peeked and saw the most beautiful man above me, I felt something in me shift and my slow heart ached to be able to beat faster, I sucked in a breath when I looked into his eyes. Dark amber almost like a low lit fire, were his eyes, and they held so much pain that I couldn't take it, I tried to lift my hand but when I found I couldn't I just stared at him, and with as much energy as I could, opened my mouth to say something, to say anything. "Help me.." was what came out, I don't know if I was subconsciously hoping he would, but when he stared at me with such intensity, still caressing my cheek with his thumb, I felt something swell inside of my chest as he picked me up bridal style and ran, or did we fly. Am I in an airplane, what the hell?

I couldn't keep track of what was going on but I know we bumped into something that made my _angel_, yea angel. It fit perfectly. It made him stop, I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold on and I was content to be in his arms my last dying minutes. I heard the other say something that sounded like "not a good idea" but then there was a growl from some animal, oh god what if they were attacked, but then everything didn't matter because he heard his angel speak for the first time.

"He's mine and that is final. Let's get home, he has to survive, I can't think-." my angel was cut off by the other being there as they said, "Alright Jazz, but you better get ready for the wrath, because it's going to be hell to deal with a newborn." Making me think about whose baby, and what if he was married, he was a father?

"Don't worry Em, he won't be that bad, I have a feeling, he'll be perfect.." it was the last thing I heard him speak before I passed out, hoping that when I woke up I was warm and still in his arms, that come to think about it, were fucking freezing.

**Ending Author Notes:**

Okay to start off, how did you like it. I know I made Jacob a little of everything, weird, punk, confused and etc, but its how it flowed out. I'll be putting up Jasper's POV as soon as I'm done with it. I'm really writing this on no sleep and being annoyed with my dog that has made me walk him 7 times today! SEVEN! Any who. Gratzi for reading as always.

And the "No Homo" statement is not being homophobic in any way. I completely support everyone in their choice of partners and personally I believe gay men are hot as fuck. Anyway, it was something I thought to put that in there, it'll work out in the end but I just wanted to say that.

Now further than that, please feel free to review and give me any ideas or message me and badger about plots and grammar. I planned to write more and I am, but I didn't want to write so much and then have no one read it. By no means do I write for the public most of the times but when I post something on here which I have done, (even though its nerve wracking!) I tend to write these stories for _you_ guys and gals. So holler opinions, it makes the experience all that more delightful.

Have a blessed day.

_Rage_

**the-pixie**


	2. Prowling Instincts

**Author Notes:** So I know this might piss people off but don't feel that way! I did not forget about Alpha's Chase! I have been trying to write but every time I try, I cant finish a sentence, I'm just waiting for a bit of inspiration and while that happens, I decided to write another story that popped into my head. I have no clue what I'm doing half of the time, I just writing whatever is up there in my noggin. Anyway I hope you guys like this and feel free to question and curse me out but do not curse me and send ninjas to my room..-shudders- just don't!

I'm just giving both views of the boys so you can see how they are and how they got there. And yes it is short BUT! There will be flashbacks, as I believe that is how things are processed in the brain….therefore yes.

Now read dammit!

**Rating:** The entire story is probably going to be Rated NC-17/Mature. Mature for future smut.

**Disclaimer:** See the thing about this is that I had a dream that I totally was responsible for Twilight, but then I woke up and Jasper stared me in the face and slapped me silly with a flash of annoyance, claiming that he was tired of my weird vibes and that he knew I totally stalked him. So in totality I do not own Twilight, because if I did, there would have been a lot of boy kissing boys and less helping helpless human girls…..

**Summary: **Jacob goes out one night only to wake up in the back seat of a van, drenched in blood and sitting on ice. Next he finds himself flung onto the ground, looking up at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, "Help me…" he rasped before his life left him.

**Chapter Title: **(Teaser Chapter) Prowling Instincts

**JASPER POV**

I turned my IPOD on full blast as I lay back on the grass as my brother, Emmett hunted down his prey. This was a tradition that this year Edward, broke, it was a few days hunting as brothers. It was usually fun because Emmett was forever the competitor and the fact that me and Edward were pretty swift with our techniques we always ended up fighting or battling or making up competitions as we went along dealing with our prey. This time it was only me and Emmett and it was still as fun, especially because he went off on his little mini hunting tangents and I could just relax without emotions plaguing me all day or anything else like that.

So here I lay trying to seek comfort in feeling my surroundings even though I can't. I can't be easy going when I have a nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach, and with Alice's emotions haunting my frontal lobe, as I remember her shudders as I opened the door and decided me and Emmett would be going with or without the brat. She looked dazed and confused which is unusual because I'm use to the hyper pixie little sister that always makes me smile. I hated that her vision made her feel this way but when I went to talk to her about it, she brushed me off, something she has never done. Not even when she found me, curled up into a ball not knowing what I should do with the rest of my immortality or all the times I nagged her with my thirsting fits, she never once brushed me off and this time she did, she lied to me. She said it was nothing and she most certainly would have gotten me if I was only relying on my power but I knew Alice like the back of my own hand, and I knew she was lying, her quirk was twitching her nose, it never escaped me that she did it every time, adorable but a dead giveaway.

Eyes closed, taking in the silence once again, I'm interrupted by what seems like a Mack truck and as I look above me, my brother is sitting sideways on my stomach looking ahead with a grin on his face. Chuckling, I pushed him off and I knew he went with compliance, because based on pure raw strength, no one could beat Emmett.

I moved up at a speed only a vampire could have, and sat Indian style, facing the same direction of my brother. I fiddled with the bottom of my t-shirt as the strange knot in the pit of my stomach came back full force. Hoping it would distract me, I proposed a quick run,

"How 'bout we go for a little run, we could easily find some more bears…" implying bears would always put you at the top of Em's list as long as Rose, my sister, his wife, wasn't around. I stood up and started to run south, knowing full well that he would be following after me. As usual when I was in this part of the forest, it always reminded me of a battlefield of my former life, I could clearly paint where all the bodies were and the fires were built. Running stead fast, I looked toward my right and saw that there was a road a few miles in, and for some odd reason unknown to me my feet started to stray to that road. With-in a minute I was at the edge, not really sure of why I was here until a large blue van, with their windows tinted and painted on drove past me, bringing a scent to my nose and straight to my throat, that felt like it was burning me from the inside out. I saw red, I hadn't been like this since Maria, and as much as I would like to say that I could hold back, I couldn't. I was a slave to my nature and my instincts were telling me to follow that van and drain that person that held the most intoxicating blood I had ever smelled, and I dare say taste. The scent was that strong, the owner probably was probably caked in his own blood, thinking of this I started to run at full speed, knowing that if I didn't get there in time, I might lose the chance to taste him and then I would really go on a killing spree. Wait, did I just say him? Racking my brain with possible conclusions on how not to expose myself were gone when I knew why I knew it was a man. Almost as if opening my eyes for the first time, I saw that in my haste I had pushed the van onto its side, and the emotions that were filling me were coming from three different angles. There was one though that was shouting confusion and failure, with a hint of annoyance, which made me laugh, who in their right mind would be annoyed when their life was coming to an end. Well his brawny bear of a brother probably but the amusement died down when I was assaulted by that wonderful scent yet again, grapping the back tire of the van; I picked it up over head and threw it just because I could.

Rushing over to it, I saw what seemed to be a boy, covered in blood and slowly paling, lying about 5 feet from the van. His arms and legs had glasses cut into them, and his face had an unreadable expression, even to me. Hovering over him, I kneeled down and inhaled, which made my mouth water with venom. Leaning down I brought my nose to his cheek, nuzzling his face, down to his throat, when I felt an intake of breathe, I did it as well and brought my head back to look down at this beautiful creature, before I drained him dry. It hurt to do so because he was that damn beautiful, he must not have been less than 17 years of age, thoughts assaulted my brain of why he was in that van and an emotion came over me of pure hate, first I thought it was coming from him but it turned out to be just me, I hated the people that did this to him, but then again I would have to hate myself, if that were the case, because here I was wanting to drain his life, the little that was left, away.

While I was having an inner battle, I was still staring down at his face when he blinked but I'm guessing it was painful because he closed them back and I was saddened not to be able to see his eyes again, but I saw him struggling to open them again, only leaving a sliver of an opening. Leaving me to see the most beautiful blue eyes, but if I concentrated they looked more sapphire than anything. My hand that had unconsciously reached down to caress the side of his face, stopped for a millisecond when I saw his mouth move, I gazed down at him, trying to make my face look as soft as possible not wanting to scare him away and leaned down a bit more, even though if he said anything I would be able to hear him from feet away. My eyes closed in on his lips that opened as if I had commanded them to do so and the words that fell from his mouth were, "Help me." My thumb gently smoothed out the skin on his cheek as I held his gaze knowing he was asking something he didn't even know he was asking me. I felt his confusion and admiration come at me tenfold, which confused me because there was not anything to admire about his situation, but then knowledge came to and I realized it was for me, of course I don't mean to dazzle people but it come with being what I am. Taking a breath not needed, I gently removed my hand from his face and slipped it under his knees as my other hand came to his back, and as I lifted him up I wasted no time to flying through the forest, toward my home. Not caring if he could see how fast were going but still concerned that maybe it would make him sick, slowed down to a pace that was still speed but with less fierceness and when I saw Emmett running toward me, I ran slower bumping his shoulder when he got to me. I saw his eyes go wide as he took in the body in my arms, giving my warning emotions of angst and worry.

"Jazz man, this is _not_ a good idea, you know full well that-"

"He's mine and that is final. Let's get home, he has to survive, I can't think-."

"Alright Jazz, but you better get ready for the wrath, because it's going to be hell to deal with a newborn." I nodded intently thinking about the almost angelic creature in my hands and knew that I would have my hands full, but it wouldn't be as dangerous as the other may think. I think they forgot I trained newborns to fight in an army, I could do this. I could do this for him.

Looking down at him, his eyes wide now but his mouth deadly silent, I looked back to my brother,

"Don't worry Em, he won't be that bad, I have a feeling, he'll be perfect.." smiling I looked back down at him and seeing him unconscious made a panic rise in me like no other. Not waiting for Emmett knowing the anguish was rolling off me in waves, ran ahead faster than usual, trying to get home in time. I was trying to figure out what I would say when I entered the house with a dying boy in my arms, although something inside of me was protective of this boy, I knew it wasn't going to be very well received. My father Carlisle of course will have some resignation about this, not wanting to bring another person into your lifestyle but he would be able to see that the boy had no other choice. And I wouldn't live without him. Stopping dead in my tracks I almost dropped him when I realized what I had said, I knew that vampires found their mates in other super natural beings and sometimes in humans but it was instantaneous, was it like that with me? I had to question myself, maybe I was overcome by bloodlust that- Whoa, the blood, I didn't even try to drink-. My conclusions were brought to my mind but not before Emmett nearly ran me over running into the house screaming, "Jazz brought a snack!" huffing I walked over to my house, not gazing up but down, at the sleeping boy in my arms.

I felt my adoptive father, Carlisle, touch my forearm cautiously, and before I knew it, a growl erupted from chest, echoing out through my mouth, without even looking up at him. I knew who he was and I knew I needed his help but it didn't change the territorial instincts running through my poisoned veins. "I need you to change him." I gritted out through my teeth as I ran past him, into the house and into the sitting room. I felt all their stares on me but I didn't care, I was just waiting for him to say something, anything because his emotions were too over the place.

"Are you sure, son?" I heard him ask as I came to sit down next to me, I hadn't even noticed that I was sitting down. I felt like I was losing it and I didn't know how I had gotten here but then I looked down and saw the reason for my emotions and felt a tug of a smile come onto my frozen face but it vanished.

"I'm very sure, can you do it?" I looked up then, into his eyes and pleaded with all I could that he would and was relieved when he motioned with his head up the stairs to his study, before he vanished. Following closely behind him, I stepped into the room, walking over to the table he had set up, gingerly placing my boy onto it. Gripping the edge of the table with my right hand and tenderly stroking his hair with my left I gave a sharp nod with my head, indicating to my father that the time was now. I gripped the edge harder when I saw him lean to him and before I could even attack I felt Emmett and Edward at my side, holding onto my arms, Emmett sliding his arm around my throat as snarls and growls left my mouth. Time slowed down for me which was bad enough, it couldn't have gone by faster as I saw my father sink his teeth into my angel, making me roar out a snarl that made my brothers hunch over and whimper. Deep inside my head I knew this is what had to be done but I could do nothing about it and as the seconds felt like years, my father lifted his head and wiped off his mouth, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I know you don't mean it Jasper. He will survive this, but you know how those days are, are you going to be alright, son?" he asked in his fatherly voice that I admired. Tugging my head up and down through Emmett's vice like grip, he nodded as well and left the room sending me well wishes. That's when I felt that only I, my angel and my two brothers were left in the house. I started to shrug them off and they let me go in silence as they turned and scurried out of the house, leaving me to breath and stare at the boy lying on the table. I reached out my hands, cupping his face as I watched it turn into a grimace, clenching my eyes and leaning my forehead down to his, I started to coo at him softly, before the first hellish scream erupted from his mouth.

**Ending Author Notes:**

Okay, so this was my first Jasper chapter. -sighs-

Now I wanted to start off with a scene at the house before the trip but I had this nagging little fairy in my air telling me no, and I always listen to the fairies!

And the ninjas…and the gnomes.

Any who. I like to write in Jasper and I know I didn't make him all mysterious or really gay. I don't think of Jasper in the murderous way but I had to show it somehow.

Review and let me know what ya think.

Thanks for reading again and go listen to 100 Monkeys!

RIGHT NOW!

I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN.

Bless your face.

_Rage_

**the-pixie**


	3. Newborn

**Author Notes:** Okay yea sorry about not updating like I said I was. I full well know you want to kill me, but you can't do that because then I can't write. See the dilemma. School is just really taking a lot of my time but I will make sure I try and write something every chance I get. Anyone who wants to Beta me or help me out just holler. Thanks

ALSO! I know you just got a dose of Jasper but for some reason I like writing in his POV but Jacob will be giving you all the low down about what he thinks about everything very soon!

**Rating:** The entire story is probably going to be Rated NC-17/Mature. Mature for future smut.

**Disclaimer:** See the thing about this is that I had a dream that I totally was responsible for Twilight, but then I woke up and Jasper stared me in the face and slapped me silly with a flash of annoyance, claiming that he was tired of my weird vibes and that he knew I totally stalked him. So in totality I do not own Twilight, because if I did, there would have been a lot of boy kissing boys and less helping helpless human girls…..

**Summary: **Jacob goes out one night only to wake up in the back seat of a van, drenched in blood and sitting on ice. Next he finds himself flung onto the ground, looking up at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, "Help me…" he rasped before his life left him.

**Chapter Title:**

**JASPER POV**

_Previously…._

_I reached out my hands, cupping his face as I watched it turn into a grimace, clenching my eyes and leaning my forehead down to his, I started to coo at him softly, before the first hellish scream erupted from his mouth._

His screams were agonizing.

I didn't know what else to do but hold him, and press down when he started to have convulsions. I knew this was how it was suppose to be, there wasn't any way around it. I knew that, so why couldn't I stop from wanting to rip everyone around me to shreds?

Because, _he,_ was my mate. That word, so foreign to me but I knew I had to own up to it. I didn't mind, I was just worried. Worried about how many prospects there were of this going wrong. I couldn't kill him if he came out crazed, which is one of the possibilities.

**FLASHBACK**

**I entered the empty field, walking slow considering my speed. I kept my head high, not wanting to look down at the bits and pieces of bodies scattered across the plush green ground. But I didn't have to look because I felt it all.**

**All their terror and fear. I felt their death before they knew what was happening, and it made me feel like the grim reaper people talked about. **

**Looking ahead to my sire, she was circling a crazed newborn, with her razor sharp teeth bared, delicate hands outstretched as she tried to cage the young beast. **

**I hated this, we turned person after person. Old or young mattered little to her as long they fulfilled their purpose, which was to kill. Most of them came out fine and strong, others died before ever breathing through their stone lungs. But the few that were bitten when they were so close to death, so close that they could taste it. They were the ones that would become crazed, and they were deadly. One, they were blood crazed and on top of that their mind was completely gone, it didn't make my job any easier. **

**I was in charge of **_**dealing **_**with them. I killed them to put it simply but in truth, the few times I've had to do it, it was almost unbearable. It isn't their fault, it's ours for turning them, and so they're confused. All they feel is confusion and fear and anger. All emotions I could relate to and the same emotions that drove me mad as I danced around them. **

**Strategy is the main key in this process, Maria would distract them as I circled around them and when I signaled, Maria would go to attack confusing the newborn as I caught them from behind.**

**It was the same process for each one, and I had only killed 3 in my lifetime. That last time the boy was a mere 14 years old. Too young for this kind of life but I could say nothing against my sire; at least that's what I thought at the time. **

**The screams they let out were worse than any changing I had witnessed. The only way to kill a crazed newborn is to use their weakness against them. Confuse them enough that they go even madder, and in my case I would use my power to confuse them to the point that they would attack themselves, leaving me to only snap their heads off. It sounded simple but if Maria didn't have me, it would have been worse and neither would have survived. **

**There are few things that can kill a vampire with ease, one being werewolves, the second shape shifters and last, the crazed. **

Another scream broke me out my trance, looking back where the boy lay upon my bed, where I dragged him yesterday. I felt the dread wash over me.

What if?

No he couldn't be, he would be fighting me more..

Praying to whatever was up and around, I prayed he wouldn't wake up that way, I couldn't bear it. But then again I could, because I wouldn't be surviving that, I wouldn't want to.

It's been 2 days, 23 hours, and 34 minutes since my boy was bitten. I was still contemplating calling my surrogate father up but fought against the urge. I knew he couldn't help me, there wasn't much to do.

"Wh-Where? What?" his voice broke the rambling of my thoughts. I struggled with myself not to look back but against myself, I did, slowly. What my eyes were assaulted with was nothing short of perfection.

"You're from the car…." he spoke and before I could stop myself, I flew to stand in front of him, grabbing his face in my hands, staring deep into eyes. "You…you saved me. What's wrong with me?" he cocked his head to the side and pouted his lips as his body moved too fast for his own comprehension, jumping off the table to stand and grab me by my waist, dragging me flush to his body. I smirked, knowing that even though he didn't know who I was, his body most definitely did. I felt his beast of a hard-on through the fabrics separating us, which made me groan and made him go to take a step back.

I was having none of that so dragging him back I nuzzled my face into his neck breathing his scent in. He smelled of the ocean and forest with a hint of jasmine, off combination but I wasn't complaining. Hugging him to me I took a deep breath and asked the question I had been dreading.

Although I knew everything was a big confusion to him and me hugging him was not helping him, I was trying to distract him. Teaching a newborn how to feed was a demonic job and one had to have finesse with the matter, especially when you had to teach them to go against all their instincts were telling them to do. So, holding him tight and speaking into his neck, knowing he could hear me, I whispered, "Are you hungry?" Leaning back I looked into his eyes which shocked the hell out of me.

They weren't red, they were his natural color, and while I couldn't call them natural. His sapphire blue eyes were there but with illumination hiding behind them. It made him look haunting and fucking delicious. But that didn't take away the worries going through my head and why my brother Edward wasn't barging through the door with the thoughts I was having.

"I'm fucking starving, now that you mention it." he smirked causing me to chuckle. Looking straight at him I was about to ask him what he craved, because I knew it would be blood but he didn't even let me formulate a sentence, the lust that was thrown at me spoke for itself. His body dove for me, pushing me into the carpet as I felt something crack but I could care less as his lips descended upon mine. Bucking up into his body, I grabbed him by the back of his head, fusing us together, as my tongue danced around in his mouth, loving the sound of his moan. Loving even more the friction he was giving me as he rubbed himself against me. Tracing his abs through his shirt, I slipped my hands under it, scrapping my nails down his stomach, getting lost in his intoxicating taste.

I felt dizzy and I knew I was supposed to be doing something important but I couldn't recall as I ripped his shirt and threw it somewhere as I forced myself to flip him over, straddling him, I continued to ravish his mouth. His hands gripped my ass, squeezing it to death but again I didn't care until I felt surprise roll through me and heard a small gasp come from the doorway. Ripping away from his lips, which made us both whine in protest, I sat up on his stomach as I looked back to the door seeing my younger sister Alice standing there with a small smile on her lips and my father and brother coming behind her, pushing through. That's when I noticed all the anxiety rolling through me, anxiety and fear, all coming from Edward. Not even thinking of moving as I felt my love sit up and wrap his arms around me as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, smiling I let my hand wander through his locks hearing him purr. Again I scolded myself for losing it; I turned to Edward and silently spoke to him, asking him what was wrong. But when I got no response, I asked allowed.

"Edward?"

"What." He said in a clipped tone making me screw my face up.

"I asked what was wrong."

"No you didn't Jasper, listen-."

"What do you mean, yes I did, I thought it."

"That's what I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me. I can't hear your thoughts anymore. It's a constant static buzz, and before you ask yes I can hear his perfectly. Although I rather wish he didn't think what he does." He made a grimace at the same time I felt a warm tongue run along the shell on my ear, making a small whimper escape my lips before I could control it.

Running my hand up from where it lay on his shoulder, and I rested it on the side of his head, pushing him gently away from my neck. I sighed when I heard a loud rumble coming from the confines of his chest as he abruptly stood up, essentially throwing me off and took a fighting stance, staring directly at my brooding brother.

"I would love to see you try." I heard Edward snarl.

I could always count on my brother to be the extinguisher of any good thing. Shaking my head I heaved myself up and stood in the middle, facing my boy. I was trying to reason with him, carrying his emotions onto myself only to feel a sense of urgency and pride mixed with anger and territorial anguish.

"Hey, shhh. Look at me." I whispered leaving my hands at his hips as I looked into his face, coercing him with my pleas to look at me, knowing that Edward would be provoking him now, he could feel it. Slowly, he looked at me, and at that I was relieved, even more so when his face lit up in a sheepish smile. I felt the apology storming in him but I would have none of that. The fact that he was acting this rationally with mere minutes to his awakening, he deserved a fucking gold medal. "No need for that love, Edward is just, an asshole." With a sly smirk and stepped in closer and kissed his shoulder, feeling his muscles relax under my touch without me having to using my power against him, which was a freeing feeling.

"Why is everyone mad at me?" my angel said as he hid his face in my neck. It was weird truth be told, for a newborn to be so irrational with their emotions is expected but aggression is the main one, not worry. While I was trying to understand everything I felt him pull away from me and although I wanted nothing more than to pull him back to me, I let him go. He continued to walk back until he couldn't move anymore. Leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and stared at all of us. Carlisle being the parental figure he was, stepped in front of me with his arms raised and tried to speak to his new child.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family, I know you are very nervous and you may be curious about everything, so how about we go downstairs and speak about it." Carlisle spoke calmly and started walking toward my mate but he didn't get far because the growl coming from the newborn was enough to make him freeze. "Listen I mean you no harm I just want you to understand everything about this new life and I would like you to meet your new family." I could feel it happening before it actually did happen, so instead of standing still I moved in front of my father and stopped my mate from attacking him.

"The hell do you mean my _new_ family, I have my own damn family." He screamed before he stopped and closed his eyes. I looked toward Edward trying to figure out what he is thinking and as I was about to ask Edward's face went from angry to emotionless. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me" He moved back to his wall and shook his head as he looked at Edward. Then he stared at me and helplessness hit me like a million tons as he hung his head and pulled at his hair with both hands. The moment he looked up at me I knew for some reason Carlisle wouldn't have to explain anything to him because he already knew. Edward spoke first and that's when my cold and dead heart could of shattered if there had been a chance.

"He's Quileute and he already knows who and what we are. He also knows what that makes him and he hates us."

"Don't fucking speak for me asshole. I was so close to becoming a shifter and YOU FUCKING TOOK THAT FROM ME!" he screamed that last one at the ceiling because he stopped looking at me after Edward started speaking.

"You cant go back to that side, they would disown you, you stupid mutt." Edward spat and before my mate could do so I ran back and slammed Edward's head into the wall, snarling in his face.

"That's the last time you disrespect him Edward, do you understand me?" I growled throwing as much fury and fear onto him, making sure he understood I would tolerate that from anyone. I hope I didn't have to fight anyone else, Edward may be an asshole but he is my brother in this horrid world and I still loved him.

"It's funny you defend him when he hates you too even if his dumb ass knows you're his mate, anyone in their right mind would know that by now. Still want to defend him?" As I said Edward: always the asshole. His word stung but as I looked back at my mate I knew that it hit him hard as well. He slid down the wall and threw his head into his hands as I saw his form trembling. Within a blink of an eye I was kneeling in front of him, grabbing his head and tilting it so that I could see him. He was crying, I didn't know how this happened, maybe it was because he was so close to shifting, I didn't know and I didn't care. I couldn't take my mate crying whether he hated me or not.

"It's okay angel, you don't-"

"It's Jacob, my name is- I don't hate you I just- this doesn't make sense- just don't go. Please." He said in one breath as he moved onto his knees to hug me as he cried into my neck. I help him tight because I wouldn't use my power on him, it would be unfair to him because he needed to get this out.

"I have to call Sam, I'll explain-"Carlisle started to say to be interrupted by Jake, I just liked the way Jake sounded.

"You can't, he won't take your word for it, and he wouldn't- I have to tell him what happened, why I was dying, what happened at the party." He just shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "Give me a few please, I'll call him, if they want to tear me to shreds I really can't say much." He trembled as he said the last part because of the growls coming from me.

"That won't fucking happen, trust me anyone who dares to touch you will die before they blink and that's a promise darlin'." I said through gritted teeth. I kissed his neck and ran my hands through his hair as he continued to cry, I stared straight ahead as I felt everyone leave the room as their hushed whispers floated around the house. I wasn't worried entirely about the pack, I had met the three before but what I want to know is what happened at this party. When his mate mentioned it the fear that went through him hit him like knives in the gut, whoever had hurt him would be feeling his fury soon.

As I rocked Jake back and forth I heard snores, I really had to speak with Carlisle about this, maybe the transformation went wrong or like he was starting to think, the wolf gene is still present.

"I love you Jake." I said into his hair as I moved us to a more comfortable position. Moving toward the wall, I sat against it and pulled Jake in front of me, hugging him from behind loving how he snuggled closer and tilted his head up, stopping only when I kissed his lips lightly. I felt Edward appear at the doorway again.

I already knew the problem and hopefully I wouldn't have to kill anyone today.

"Jazz, the pack is here."

Closing my eyes and sighing, I shake my angel awake, he wakes quickly sitting up straight he whispered the name I would either learn to tolerate or hate, "Sam."

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, I didn't forget about any of you. I'm trying to keep the same train of thought with his story, hopefully you guys like it!**

**Rage. Pixie**


End file.
